


Open Box, Open Hearts

by poopityfoo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Background WayHaught, Bittersweet, But This is What Happened, Emotions, F/F, F/M, One Shot, WynDoc - Freeform, a tiny bit of language, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopityfoo/pseuds/poopityfoo
Summary: "Unexpected package showing up at an Earp door addressed to the heir, what could go wrong?"
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Open Box, Open Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For her birthday my friend requested a fluffy wyndoc story with a prompt. Well, my dudes, if you've read my other story, you know fluff isn't exactly where I live. This is what my brain did.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINDSAY!

Pushing open the door with flair, Wynonna sauntered into the station and straight up to the front desk, where a basket of muffins sat.

“Lennie, my man, you shouldn’t have,” she said, reaching for one. The young officer quickly pulled the basket from her reach before she could get her treat.

“It’s Lonnie,” he corrected, “Remember? You spent three years in middle school calling me Lonnie Looney Tunes?”

She laughed at that, “Did I really?”

“You did.”

Wynonna shrugged, “Man, I was a bitch, huh?”

“Was?” he asked rhetorically, closing his file and walking away.

“Good talk!” she called to his retreating back.

Spotting her sister's girlfriend at her desk in the pen, Wynonna tapped her knuckles against the counter before making her way over to bother her.

“Hey Haught-Shot, whatcha doing?”

“Working,” Nicole answered without looking away from her paperwork, “The guys are in the office, feel free to bug them.”

“Easy, Ginger Spice,” she held her hands up in surrender, “I just came by to say happy birthday.”

“It’s not my birthday.”

“It’s not? That’s weird,” she crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the desk, “I could’ve sworn we had the same birthday.”

Nicole’s pen stopped moving for the first time as the words landed. Her lips pulled into a grin and she finally looked up at her visitor.

“Happy birthday, Wynonna.”

“Aw shucks, you remembered,” laid a hand on her chest dramatically, “I’m so touched.”

Nicole chuckled at her antics and leaned back in her chair.

“Any plans?”

“Well, considering my last significant birthday I celebrated by becoming the heir and filling my life with demons and death, I think I’m doing something a bit smaller; you know. Low key.”

“Getting drunk?”

“You know me so well. Better warn my sister you’re obsessed with me,” she teased, “I told Waverly I didn’t want any kind of celebration or anything, but I’m sure she’s still going to back cupcakes or cookies or some other equally adorable shit.”

Nicole’s smile grew at the mention of her girlfriend, “She is adorable, isn’t she?”

As she recognized the moony-eyed expression, Wynonna made a face and stood up straight, “Gross.”

As if the mention of her name called her, Waverly Earp came into the station, bright eyed with a smile to match. She carried a box and made her way towards them with purpose.

“Something for the birthday girl!” she announced, and held up the box, as she leaned over to Nicole, “And something for my best girl.”

They shared a kiss which, though quick, still brought an exaggerated gag from Wynonna. Waverly rolled her eyes and handed the box over.

“What’d I tell you, Nicole?” she said with delight, as she set the box on her desk, “Now let’s see them homemade tasties, Baby Girl. I’m in a good mood so I might share, but none for Lonnie; dude stiffed me on the muffins.”

Waverly shrugged before she stood behind her seated girlfriend to rest her arms lazily around her shoulders, “Sorry, not from me. It got delivered to the homestead after you left.”

“You didn’t make me anything?” Wynonna asked with a pout.

“You told me not to!” she replied with the defensiveness familiar to siblings.

“Still,” Wynonna said, then looked back at the package, she found no return address upon inspection, “Unexpected package showing up at an Earp door addressed to the heir, what could go wrong?”

She moved to open it when Nicole reached out, stopping Wynonna’s hand before she could.

“Wait, maybe you should open it in the BBD office,” she gestured to the few people milling around, “Just in case.”

Wynonna followed her motion to see the potential innocent bystanders if it contained something nefarious and agreed it was a smart move.

“Ok. Let’s go.”

The trio entered the office, interrupting Doc and Jeremy’s discussion.

“On your toes boys,” she declared, marching in and putting the box on the table,

“What’s that?” Jeremy asked, pointing at it.

“Could be cupcakes, could be a bomb,” Wynonna shrugged, “Could be Gwyneth Paltrow’s head for all I know.”

“It came to the homestead this morning for Wynonna,” Waverly filled them in, “I assumed it was a birthday present, but considering who we are, better safe than sorry.”

“It’s your birthday?” Jeremy asked with an excited tone, “For reals?”

“According to my birth certificate,” she answered, gaze still on the box, missing the way Doc straightened at the news and looked her way.

He mentally berated himself for not realizing. After spending so many years in that damn well, how could he not remember the day he was freed? He wondered what he could do or gift for the fierce woman to commemorate the day on such short notice.

“Doc!” Wynonna said forcefully, clearly repeating herself and irritated at having to do so. She held out her hand, “Your knife?”

He nodded his apology for not hearing the first time, as he handed over one of his cherished knives. She carefully slit the packing tape and took a ready stance in case some terrible mini beast came bursting out. Switching the blade for Peacemaker, she kept it pointed at the box with one hand, hearing Doc and Nicole follow suit with their own weapons. She grabbed the edge of a flap.

“Please don’t be a head. Please don’t be a head,” she muttered to herself before bracing herself and opening it with a quick motion.

Nothing happened.

Feeling a bit foolish, she returned her gun to her holster and looked inside. She was greeted with an envelope resting on top of a layer of tissue paper. Curious, she took it out and opened the seal to reveal a birthday card.

“What’s it say?” Waverly asked.

“Happy birthday Wynonna. Thought you’d enjoy these. Stay out of trouble. Love, Gus,” she read out loud.

“Oh, that’s sweet,” her sister said, “What is it?”

Wynonna lifted the tissue paper and got a look at the contents, instantly freezing up as she caught sight of it.

The group all leaned over to get a look, but she quickly dropped the paper and shut the box again.

“Wynonna, what?” her sister asked again, curious and noticing she appeared shaken.

She looked at everyone a moment before grabbing the box close to her chest.

“I’ve got to go,” she announced suddenly, heading out of the office.

“Wynonna- “

“I gotta go!” she repeated on her way out.

She rushed out of the building, got in the truck and plopped the box in the passenger seat. Doc arrived at the driver side door as she slammed it shut, taking it upon himself to follow her out.

“Are you ok?”

“Fine,” she cleared her throat, “I’m fine.”

He didn’t believe her after the response he’d just witnessed but attempted to lighten her mood.

“Well, seeing as it is your birthday,” he started awkwardly, “if you would oblige, I would like to take you to dinner. I believe dessert is customary for such an occasion.”

She chuckled humorlessly and wiped at her face.

“Customary,” she repeated and shook her head, “What about that word makes you think of me? Man, you must not know me at all.”

“I- “

“I do _not_ oblige,” she said decisively, “This whole day is bullshit anyway. Don’t know why I even…whatever, move.”

She started the engine and peeled away; causing Doc to step back before the tires could catch his feet. He watched the truck disappear down the road with a sigh before adjusting his hat and heading back inside.

He found Waverly and Nicole musing over what could have caused Wynonna’s abrupt mood change. Noticing his return, Waverly stood from her seat on Nicole’s desk.

“Did she say anything?”

He shook his head and Wavelry deflated at the answer. Doc glanced back over his shoulder, his mind running over the quick turn the day had taken; an idea suddenly coming to him. Looking back to the women, he asked:

“Might I ask your opinion?”

X

* * *

X

Wynonna was halfway to her goal of drinking the day away, though not for the reason she’d intended. Sitting at the rickety old dining table and staring at that stupid box; a depleting bottle her only companion. She continued passing the time that way and that’s exactly where she was when someone knocked on the door, disturbing her pity party. She considered ignoring it, but they’d probably just keep knocking and pissing her off. Figuring she’d just get rid of them, Wynonna stomped to the door and opened it.

Greeted with the sight of Doc Holliday holding a flat, white box and a nervous grin.

She leaned against the doorjamb pinching the bridge of her nose, “I’ve had enough special deliveries for one day, thanks.”

“May I come in?” he asked carefully, “For just a moment. I will leave if it is not to your liking.”

She pushed the door open wider and walked back to the table, knowing he would follow. He approached, looking at the package still on the table and setting his own on it, careful not to push it off. Wynonna followed his sight and snatched it up to set on the empty chair beside her instead.

She took another pull from the bottle, coughing through the burn and then waved her hand at him.

“Alright, let’s have it.”

Doc cleared his throat as he pulled the words to explain himself.

“When I was a boy, we did not have much in the way of money or possessions. There were hard times, it would be a lie to say it did not take a toll. But I had one thing that I cherished; a hat gifted to me by my mother.”

“Ugh, this is a hat story?” she asked cynically. Doc held up a hand, requesting her patience to get to his point.

“Thing is, it was more than a hat to me. It was my armor. I felt full when wearing it. Never more myself than when I had my armor on.”

He took the hat from his head and set it on the table, keeping a hand on it and looking at the material almost reverently.

“Armor gets old, gets outgrown. So, it gets replaced, but the meaning behind it remains. The comfort it offers remains,” he looked straight into her eyes, speaking softer, “I may not know you as well as I would like, but I know your armor, Wynonna.”

He removed the lid and she stood to get a look at the gift.

“Oh,” she breathed out in surprise; running a hand over the soft leather of the new jacket presented to her, “Shit, Doc.”

He held his breath, waiting for clarity on if his gift would be received happily or not, and watched Wynonna take it from the box and hold it up for a good look. Swallowing his nervousness, he spoke.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? It’s awesome!” she slid her arms through it, feeling the weight of it against her, “It’s like I’m being hugged by bunnies.”

She moved her arms around to test the movement and squealed briefly before impulsively planting a kiss on his lips. Doc’s eyes widened in surprise at the action, wishing it had lasted longer; long enough for him to reciprocate. But the genuine joy the gift had brought her caused him to smile regardless; thrilled to see how happy she was with it.

“Maybe you do know me after all.”

His eyes softened, “Happy birthday, Wynonna.”

Her smile twitched at the reminder that, not only was it her birthday, she had received another gift as well.

“Here,” she said, returning it to the table and pushing it towards him. At his confusion she explained, “It’s yours as much as mine.”

Confused but curious, Doc opened it and took a look inside to finally what the mystery was. The breath leaving his body as soon as he did. Reaching in, he picked up one of the photos and held it delicately.

“Oh my,” he whispered, gazing at the image of Alice looking up at him, eyes as bright as stars; a toothless smile scrunching up her soft face. Something fluttered deep in his chest and he understood Wynonna’s earlier reaction.

He found the strength to look away long enough to glance over the rest of the contents, eyes ignoring the discs, instead darting from photo to photo.

“My, my, my,” he repeated, “What a picture. What a picture, indeed.”

Wynonna’s hand rested on his arm, bringing his eyes to her watery ones. He felt the words she couldn’t voice; putting his hand over hers and squeezing to convey his own.

He looked back in and picked up what appeared to be a cd if he remembered Waverly correctly.

“Music?” he asked, curiously.

“It’s a DVD,” she answered, “Home movies, I guess. I haven’t been able to…Will you watch with me?”

Doc agreed right away with a nod.

“Ok,” she sniffed, taking it from him, “Come on.”

It didn’t go unnoticed by him that she’d grabbed his hand and held it to lead him to the couch. He waited until she’d set up the television and come to the couch as well before taking a seat himself.

The video started with Alice in a highchair, cheeks painted with food and happily swiping the mess around her tray. Wynonna was fighting back tears instantly, her hand shooting out to grab Doc’s thigh and squeeze tightly; searching for a way to contain her emotions. She heard the man sniffle beside her but didn’t dare remove her eyes from the footage of their daughter.

Holy shit, their _daughter_. They were actually seeing her.

Different clips continued, one bleeding into the other. Random snippets of her baby’s life on display for them.

One came up, Alice in a onesie sitting amidst a pile of foam blocks was accompanied by Gus’s voice.

“Can you say ‘mama,’ Alice?” her question pulling a gasp from Wynonna, “Say ‘hi mama’?”

“Mumumumum,” Alice babbled absently.

The sob burst from Wynonna with such force, she couldn’t control it. Hearing her voice, hearing that she was somehow still a presence or even just a word mentioned around the house, there was no fighting it. The tears came freely.

Doc’s arm came around her, holding her close; the man relieved that she allowed herself to lean into him for comfort.

“She is the most perfect thing,” Doc said, voice thick with the lump of his own emotion choking him up.

“She is,” Wynonna spoke around her tears.

They watched Alice holding herself up on wobbly legs with the aid of her playpen and reaching out for the camera with a chubby little hand.

“She certainly gets her looks from her mother,” he commented with a proud smile.

Almost as soon as he said it, the unsteady baby fell down onto her butt, drawing a watery laugh from Wynonna.

“Her grace, too.”

It continued that way, a mixture of tears and laughter through every second they were gifted, Wynonna finding herself leaning into Doc more as it went. Eventually laying her head on his shoulder and allowing herself to bask in sharing this moment with the only other person who could understand how it felt.

When it ended, neither of them moved for some time. Just sitting silently with each other and the emotion wrapped around them. In the bubble it created for them, afraid to speak and burst it. After several minutes, Wynonna dared to voice her thoughts.

“We’ll bring her home someday, right?” she asked, almost afraid to say it out loud.

“On my life,” he answered, “I swear.”

Wynonna nodded and wiped her face. She stood up; Doc shoving down the disappointment at the separation and accepting that the moment between them was indeed over. He cleared his throat and reluctantly stood as well.

“I suppose I should- “

“Stay,” she interrupted to his surprise. Looking in his eyes, she laid a hand against his chest, “You should stay.”

“Are you sure?”

Wynonna smirked, taking his hand and tilting her head.

“Come on.”

She led him towards the bedroom, stopping only to take off her new jacket and set it on the table beside his hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout to Annie_H85 for being my fluff advisor and editor!
> 
> Bonus points if you find the Office reference hidden in here!
> 
> Hope you like, now back to my angst cave.


End file.
